the birth of the new royal empire and the married to the emperor hand
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: what if thing where different for Anakin sky walker and Padme Amidala sky walker with the battle of the clone wars are over and the birth of the sky walker twins two month away from the Jedi purge of 66 beginning of the new royal empire and another wars was starting in the outer rim can Anakin stop the emperor Palpatine's from killing his future daughter in law and grandson


the new Star War the clone wars series: the old republic become the new Empire and the civil wars beginning of the new frontiers.

Author Note's :Hey everyone on fan fiction I am sorry you feel that way about me but I got to mass honest with you here ! I am listening to you guy more offense than you think I just need more time to think about the choices I have made in the past year so this is my new year revolution to change my right appearance and start acting like a real Author that isn't scare to really be learning a perfect attitude when writing my story and I did take it to personally went people started to hate me for telling them off went I needed them to check my work and sure I know what to do now and I take a stand for my right but I need people to respect me too.

I can help it that I don't have original spelling check on here because I wrote them out first before I check them or add bars graft it too. I understand what people wanted now I'll never take it for granted again can you guy for give me please come back and read I wouldn't get angry about the Criticism or the unwanted recommend you have giving to me In The Past again. and that my real promise in which I will ad-dented to keep for you guys to remind me if I have forever cross that line of no return anger again.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own star war movie and comic book Or The Character For That Matter, Because It Own By Disney Now because they have more movie and they have the money to make more by the famous George Lucas film of star wars in which they left it off in 2003 in the return of the Jedi.

Oh yeah I have even big news for all of you in which I have new star war's character's in my own story of the old republic become the new Empire and the civil wars beginning of the new frontiers three book series.

So there will be A Brand new season out on the show of star war the clone wars series to owe and in 2015 there will be seventh movie of star wars and don't worries about me scream at you guys for a mean ass review because if that happen I will have put everyone on the naughty and nice list for this year for stupid comment on my review that will be soon and here is chapter one of the prologue.

* * *

story plots bunny

we have two family that is pregnant with their own children's. but when there another galactic space wars going in the wild jungle space of both the outer rim and the milk way's Galaxies the American people's and the united nations of the other content has decided to sent their own senator's to live their life in outer space with there families on different planet in our solar system. the newest emperor and empress of planet earth own standard Moon discover life on a none discover earthly-planet name planet Moses join the groups of planet as the new nine planet of milky ways rings chains. the united nation wanted to build a solar planets Empire to make peace with the Alien's people's of the galaxies.

but when the galaxy is threatened by an galaxies war known as the battle of the Armageddon clone wars and the new king has decided to sent an message to the alien's people of other the galaxy welcome agreeing to them as a sign of negotiations peace treaties to learn their traditional way in their outer space world's. but when the clone wars start coming into the galaxies system of the milky ways the Jedi knight's where fights for peace when they pick up something from their message bickers alerts from the moon of planet earth and planet Moses has sent a welcome able negotiations peace treaties under the name of emperor Richard jade Edward Grayson and his wife name Mrs. Sarah jade Lynn Grayson who is pregnant with his children. would Anakin wife Padma Amidala Naberrie Skywalker's join him on this new adventure find out.

so what if thing where different for Anakin Jame Vasava Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie skywalker with the battle of the clone wars are over and the birth of the skywalker's twins two month away from the Jedi purge of 66 beginning of the new royal empire and another wars was starting in the outer rim can Anakin stop the emperor Palpatine's from killing his future daughter in law, grandson and new granddaughter.

* * *

prologue 1) A milky away outer space solar system on January Tuesday 2, 2014 - 32 BBC

* * *

the galaxy far away in the outset of wild space there is an inner galaxy call the milky away space were the planet are in line and closest to the golden sun and the power of the force is real strong here in this very new kind of solar system where some of the planet are even less affected with fewer people or animals or no foods or water and plants life anywhere but most of all spiritual human being live here to other life form that don't know of existent must find balance in star system before the other creatures can live with the human of earth must learn about god way of the newest galactic republic police or the ambulance and firefighters Department are all working together with the united state government and President.

in which the former senator's was so unbelievable bless from the spirit of the holly ghost and the Jedi angels force-users of the Jedi councilors And omega of the Jedi order and high court in the inner and outer space of the Galactic republic of the last frontier on the two general space galaxies as not needed to make peace with the newcomers from the out rim since they have decided to help this new planet in their new part of the outer rim with the negotiations marriage or peace treatise's between the two Galactic senator Children's of the Sum different solar world as the next future Jedi master and the next senator hand's will now be known has former's soul mate's or force lover's will have theirs own ceremony Jedi for theirs own same-sex and marriage bonding experiment's Throughout the rest of theirs natural life as god former prophecy said the Jedi ancient's of the past.

but first the special people from another galaxy needed to help the milk away system to find the perfect water soil in area of each to create a new Space for the thousand of people who want change to bring back the land and Oceans that once belong to the animals, Sea Monster, and Mermaids , Aliens ,Sasquatch, Naïve wild and the Indians people who live on the other planets that they must have been better manager when they were going to pay for the earth party foundation event.

the negotiations marriage or peace treaty and the republic office building or the royal imperial palace of the earth moon the right way in the sum a bound credit as everyone else Was being recreated equals from their self for the better good in future in this whole entire galaxy that needed it only peacemakers for each non earth planets that is willing to have instead of the people starting a another wars end up as the next wars world Seven the Armageddon clone wars.

the new space satellite' was build and put in the sky for the future of the world of earth the new specie of the people start to form into different shape or size and color skin's and hairs style or head tails style with special powers and abilities which come from force users and gifted people and evil gifted spiritual ghost and demon are the new evils kinds of the Separatist leaders and the new dark Jedi is the famous son of the Supreme Chancellor Darth Sidious who Son name is Darth Trio Sirius Edward will face the power of Jedi knight master Luke Vasava Naberrie Skywalker's in the Nearness future.

Meanwhile on planet earth the president's of the united kingdom and the united state are deciding on twenty-nine brands new galactic senators and ambassador to at least be the new hope for the new galaxies frontier new empire. so they can bring their whole family and farm animals with them when they travel to outer space and some weapon's and tools to build theirs news dream's home's and cities in their way so they could be able to live in outer space un protect for seven to ninety-year at least until they figure out what to do next but they don't know one thing about each space atmosphere on either Planet's so they have robot's and fewer people who work with NASA And area 51 are working together with the Us. Marine to find a better way to build space craft like battle ship's and f-4 Tomcat's space jet's star fighters and Eleatic space cars like the one's in movies they watch on TV's all the time...

but Luther's Jame Miller is The supreme chancellor and president of the united state but we have gotten no money for the well-being of the republic and that can't get us more in come if we are decide ding on who going to really be the newest king or queen of the united kingdom and Earth loyal empire.

so I have decided to let the dramatics and the government deals with the important bill policy for the newer planet's in our earth Atmosphere and the government housing so were good on that and we also have decided to let Richard jade Edward Grayson and his wife Sarah Jade Lynn Anderson-Grayson will be the new king and queen of planet earth standard Moon they will own the whole milk way space and the new imperial empire of planet Moses to the new worlds of outer rims . but to have them as the supreme rulers of our planet we are going to sent them to live out their in outer space for seven to eight year with the help of young Darth Trio Sirius pennyworth as the empire ambassador that if expected the and I am he miss his mother who live on the Gavin Moon's of planet Moses the new planet they found in 2010 of twenty thousand-year ago.

* * *

Meanwhile on south 9th street in Zanesville Ohio the Grayson's residents on January Tuesday 2, 2014 32 BBC

* * *

The Grayson families got the message from the united state and the united kingdom politics and 'from all the world has voted to send seven senators to the other planet to live out there alive as the first Republic's to set foots on all the planet in this solar system since they are the newest galactic senate in ambassador's of new republic earth empire and plus they will become the new king's and queen's of earth in thirty-nine month at least until their new home and the city's or town our done being painted and build in the less sixty-nine month in the middle of the longest winter month before they could pack up to move into the palace on the moon of planet earth because the Grayson senator's and their parents in law are moving in with them when they travel to theirs new home up in space.

it been a month since the senate's office told the new king of earth standard moon that they wanted the trade federations bill's and the civil right's bill's and the no human's or alien's slavery bill's on the president desk by the week of next Friday or the mandate is dispel of the end of the year said Alex Jason Shafer to the new galactic senator's Richard Jade Edward Grayson and his wife's Mrs. Sarah Jade Lynn Anderson Grayson.

who didn't know at The time That they where in expecting a very special gift from the heaven of the unknown force of the sun God Of outer rim until the senator's wife started to feel funny through her whole body shaken and hurting like she ate something she shouldn't have eating in the first place but it was too late to hold down her morning breakfast any longer so she ran from her husband side and excuse herself out of the meeting room to the Nearest trashcan's in the women and men handicap bathroom she could find sink a toilet and the lovely trashcan beside them to. until she vomit up her early breakfast with the president and her husband who had left over that was bananas and strawberry smoothest and two wafers, beacons ,egg and sausage link for breakfast today she miss her target with the trashcan and went for the next best thing which was the toilet in stead.

the Queen of planet Earth and the standard moon of planet Moses was getting really sick by the minute it was so she was getting ready to start cry went another wave vomit hit her whole force again went her husband opening the door to the handicap bathroom when her husband ask her to calm down because she cry in front him the third wave nausea and vomit come up out of her system and she aim for the toilet again. but this time her dear sweet golden hair up out of her face so she could finish throw up.

when she started to ask for glass of ice water, salted cracker And some sweet watermelon before the faithful husband help her stand up when she started to left hand to the side of forehead feeling really Light-headed and dizziness with a bit of dizzily, nausea, vomiting, shaking spell and headache started long the way when she clasping the floors head first on the wall and black out with her not responding to both human or Alex Jason Shafer the vice president of the natural state board of congress and for the newest galactic senate office on the Moon of planet Earth.

The hold meeting room was shock for seven minute when one of the state board member push the husband out-of-the-way To check her over to see if she has a palp done on her in the medical room next door form the meeting room itself. so when people get sick they check to see if she was breathings correctly before they all have decided to call the medical squid into the room to look over the new queen before sticking her on the medical cot's on the Ambiance to send her to grant hospital own emergency room to help ease her husband pain on see his wife current condition on the floor of the meeting room in the senate's building in the town of Washington D.C .

when they ask her husband why she pass out on the floor in the first place he answer very carefully that she wasn't feel right today at all when the arrangement for the imperial palace plan's was get ready for the sign over form to us. so we can begin the building of the imperial palace and imperial cities , town's, imperial wall, earth imperial school and cities road's in the meantime within eighty-two month and the palace gardens, swimming pool and the farm-house was being building has we speaking to the government leader's from their own president and vice president of state congress to the newest senate's of the united kingdom's of the seven country and content's was voting on the newest civil war bill of rights for the galactic war they mine be in the meantime.

The newest Emperor of planet Earth and the standard moon of planet Moses was horrify, helpless and extreme worried about his wife so much when she black out once or twice on the mass floor under this condition that they have deceive both of us our going to the hospital to see what happen to make her feel this way.

the hospital nurse was just taken some blood works simple back to their lab's to see what was going on with the lovely senator's wife. what they found in all of her test was amazing and incurable a bound of blood pusher which was running over 97/100% And Jedi power cytoplasm level's is over 280.294% and the woman blood count was extreme high for just being a normal human with superhuman abilities in this kind of blood plus her was just to real for the doctors to handle it since one can't find the cost of this current condense to this they will have to study the history of the Grayson latest Ancient through the new republic natural article's books in old Washington Library.

A when they ask the husband if they could do some blood work and other mandatory test on Mr. Richard jade Edward Grayson who agree to do the other kind of test that haven't been done on other people yet but they will in the nearest future. meanwhile back in the hospital laboratory both doctors and scientist's wanted see his blood works in which all the test has come up posited that Day along with his blood pusher which was running over 98/100% and his Jedi cytoplasm level's is over 280.293% and the man and the women was in fact the new kind of planet earth Jedi peace keepers and force breeding family.

the unexplainable answer was the God's of the Sun of Son's an d the God's of the sun of Daughter's will give the peace and hope of the Galaxies future to the new Jedi order through their own Jedi knight peace the choice in one married son and daughter in law will bring unborn of heirs to the throne of the new republic Empire and new Jedi order in which have their own children and cousin of solo family and skywalker's family that will help the Mothers and Fathers of the sun Gods to the warn the galaxies of the next Rising Battle Of The Armageddon clone wars whisper the voice of the lord of the force himself through the prophecy thought of the breed of Mr. Richard jade Edward Grayson mind.

in that moment the doctor's where studying the two test subject on both of the new parent's was waiting four at least forty-eight hour in 15 minute in the least before the pregnancy test as finally come up posited in one second that they decided to call the president to tell them of their newest discovery and call both husband and wife into the lab to get mission from them to check them both for any disease that can be explains through bassist science and technology to see if the same family could possible have the know as the preeclampsia disease has his wife being sick through this moment could have much worse for her now known pregnancy with the babies twins.

but in the mean they told no one in the senators office that their own member of the new galactic senate's where not expecting Mr. Richard jade Edward Grayson and his wife Mrs. Sarah jade Lynn Grayson to have children's this early in their marriage of this year in January 2, 2014. but nothing could change God mind about this special gift either so the doctor told the president of the united state to send people's to space to fix up the two bedroom near the king and queen families wings for the new babies twins infants of the newest galactic loyal family of planet earth standard moon and outer space.

* * *

well it been three to four month in an full year until the capital cities was final done being build for the human population of the galaxies republic to have been give the chance to okay the entire human population to live in outer space Atmosphere. oxygen in the coldest outer space air and they have finally made perfect arrangement to have the machine alarm being build inside the breathable air shield vaulted dome that can surrounded the whole moon itself and it as it own weathers machines to make the most important all year round seasonal storms.

the president of the united state congress has given the inside day view of the imperial palace to the NBC news at 10 the inside look of the future first American loyal tours of the new families palace of the galaxies in empire where the heiress to the throne will moving into their new home in a few day by the least and being crown king and queen of the new galactic republic eyes very soon with an announcements of babes twins on the way it going two change the couple delay life here in outer space that for sure.

The Grayson families was packing up their stuff up in their old house when each of their own parent's show up at their door step's with theirs own moving van pack up with the farm animals and furniture's and other stuff too for the most finishing touches to the babies bedroom and bathroom and the whole house. so they all have decided to throw the biggest senator's babies shower in the world before they leave for there new home on the moon to become the newest heiress of the outer space Empire.

two month later the king and queen of planet earth has deceive the government to hold the memorial service of Neil Alden Armstrong stature in his name when he dies until they build plasmform in honors of his families and friends Name they have deceive an new moral stature with the world famous word written in stone for future space travelers who come on the moon to live in the shield dome house's and hotel's inside the breathable air shield vaulted dome that can surrounded the whole moon itself for month or years.

The American space ships name freedom and the independent From planet earth was helping the lowing docks with the shipment that needed to be un-lowed before the foods and water go bad in their crates like the milks and cheeses and meats and cans foods and the boxes of foods that everyone know and love for that matter since the Jedi knights realize there mistaken when they inner the wrong solar system's that wasn't their own galaxies altogether.

when the king has decided to sent message blinked to other off world planet in the other galaxies they didn't think their prayers where going to be answer from a very far place in the outer rim.

* * *

Coruscant transmission to planet Moses - January 3, 2014 3000 BBY to 2000 BBC

* * *

meanwhile on the other side of the galaxies in the outer rim on the planet known as Coruscant was at edge of starting outrageous wars with the thousand of Separatist leaders and separatist robots clone army's. when the evil villain name lord Sidious was talk to his secret son on planet Moses when they have both decided to kill the united state president and emperor of earth in general Republic.

so the choose future Jedi's masters of this planet known as earth protectors would show themselves to the world of Jedi countless at Coruscant own Jedi temple notify alarm will goes off with the huge threated against us we will kidnap the earthling Jedi children and their young prince and princess for slavery divers here on Coruscant or we take down clone army's by the league of the dark force.

so son is that understood I don't wanted miss half for messing up do you hear me boy I will be watch you closely and make you stay banishes for year on end with your dear sweet mummy here to protect me from death by the hand of choose one rage. the Jedi will never know you are born in the hand of murderous grand rulers of the royal empire and next to taken my place on the separatist throne and all will be well again- hahahaha I will see you soon my son may the evilest force's be with you when you return from your mission on planet earth my son Darth Trio Sirius Edward cope that and lord Sirius out.


End file.
